


Legacy

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: While he is still 'Lavi', he leaves the key to victory behind for his friends. Based on the art of the wonderful butcherfiesta on tumblr. WARNING: body horror, eye horror, cannibalism, hard vore, mutilation, Allen having a brief encounter with madness, dark fic. If you have such triggers this fic is not recommended for you.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the art of the awesome butcherfiesta on tumblr
> 
> WARNING: Explicit gore in detail, eye horror, body horror, cannibalism, hard vore, dark fic. If you have such triggers this fic is not recommended for you.
> 
> I'd say this is kind of Laven-ish if not for the circumstances.

"Are you ready?" Allen inquired the redhead whose lap he was occupying.

Lavi let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Let's get it over with." It had to be done.

He was Bookman. Always, he had to remain unbiased while recording history. He could walk up to a person and talk to them, then disappear as if nothing happened.

He was also an Exorcist. He had a duty to fulfill to God and the world. He had friends he would die for and who'd die for him.

He was a Bookman and an Exorcist. For the sake of recording this war, two Bookmen took on the role of Exorcists.

Bookmen had no need for a heart.

Exorcist needed a firm resolve. One that Lavi did possess. And that was to become a Bookman. An impartial party of history. Not God's soldier.

Which is why, he thought, it could only be God's sick joke that he was the Accommodator of the Heart. Iron Hammer was nothing more than a fancy distraction to attract the attention away from where the Heart resided. Inside his right eye. The eye which was the very reason he was chosen to be the next Bookman. The reason why he is now _the_ Bookman.

He inherited the duties of the Bookman Clan. And Bookman couldn't be such an important figure in history. Either he stepped down… Or entrust the Heart to someone else.

That's why, he was now sitting here in Allen's company with both his eyes uncovered. Allen was the only one besides Bookman to see what was underneath the eyepatch. Not even the Noah knew, despite keeping him there for months.

His hands clamped around Allen's biceps, making him pause. He was sure Lavi was aware that they had little time left until someone came to check on Lavi, but still waited patiently for him to say what he wanted to. It's been months that Lavi saw a person (who didn't torture him) so he was starved for contact and naturally wanted Allen to stay as long as he could.

"Allen, just a sec," he requested. "Once you remove that eye… I'll cease being the 'Lavi' you knew. I'll be just Bookman."

Allen silently caressed his face with a sorrowful expression, wordlessly encouraging him to carry on.

"I hate to ask this from you when you already have so much shit to deal with… But you're the only one I can rely on." Lavi licked his lips nervously, his breath shaking. "It's just… While I'm still 'Lavi'. While I'm still an Exorcist… The Accommodator of the Heart… Your friend…You're the only one I can entrust this role… The one who loves Innocence… Allen…. I'd like to ask you something." Pleading eyes turned to bore into Allen's grey ones. "Please… Protect everyone."

Allen took in a sharp inhale, knowing this could very well be Lavi's last wish. He nodded, brushing his face tenderly. "I will. Both the Order and Bookman. No matter what… I'll find him for you and get him back to normal. I promise."

Lavi's eyelids slid shut. "Thank you," he whispered. A few seconds later he opened then again. There was no more time to fear or be sentimental. They had to get over this before Sheril or someone else returned. If Allen was caught sneaking into the Noah's den he's dead.

Everything was ready. His hair was clipped to the side so it won't get in the way and Allen had a clear view. Lavi's hands rested on Allen's hips so he wouldn't instinctively push him away. He had to deal with the pain, couldn't evade it. "Let's do this."

Allen shakily nodded and reached for a torture instrument laid out on a table next to Lavi's armchair. He was sure it was left here as a taunting - a promise what would happen if he didn't talk. They probably didn't expect to have Lavi willingly remove an eye.

Allen wanted to loosen it a bit first so the process would be quicker, less messy and overall less painful. Still agonizing but not as bad.

With his gloved fingers Allen forced Lavi's lids apart, so that he won't close them. Lavi held his breath as the metal tool dug in his sensitive tissues and grabbed his eyeball. Thanks to months of torment, he could restrain his voice to a barely audible whimper.

With one hand, Allen cradled Lavi's face firmly. His other hand trembled around the handle, torn between the revulsion and pity his human part felt and the pleasure and excitement his growing Noah part felt. He really shouldn't be this thrilled over Lavi's agony and the prospect of eating human flesh.

Blood splattered on both of their faces as Allen extracted the organ from its socket. Neither realised Allen was licking his lips clean of the warm liquid enthusiastically.

Once it was halfway out, Allen leaned forward and caught it in the air with his tongue. The tool fell out of his left hand into Lavi's armchair, forgotten in favour of putting the hand on the other side of Lavi's face to keep him still. He repressed a shiver of delight feeling the warmth wet weight of Lavi's eyeball. His mouth watered at the thought of devouring it.

He snapped out of his sidetracking and sickening daydream hearing a familiar voice whimper. There was a bolt of terror running through his spine. He shouldn't relish having Lavi in pain, but the feeling was soon diminished next to the joy of devouring. Of destroying. He had to finish this up before they were found and inflicted more unnecessary pain. Before he was consumed by his famine and ended up-

He didn't even dare to finish it.

Swiftly he closed his mouth around the organ, mindful that his sharp teeth did not scrape the still connected nerves. Leaving his cheek, Allen sought out some sharp instrument and severed the strip of nerves connecting to Lavi's brain.

Finally done with the process, Lavi jolted back in his seat, swallowing his screams. Allen found himself in a daze by the sweet taste of the lump of human meat filling his mouth. It was so tempting to just bite down and _chew and tremble with mirth that the Heart was destroyed then crown the victory by leaning forward to finish the rest of the meal-_

Allen swallowed, a shudder of pleasure running under his skin feeling the whole "bite" slide down his throat and fall into the pit of his endless stomach. It was so delightfully fulfilling, it made him want to cry.

_So that's what I have always hungered after_.

It seems he was more of a monster than he originally thought he was.

"Go," Lavi whispered hoarsely, jolting Allen from his stupor. "You are the owner of the Heart now. Go. Win this war in my stead. You promised me." _Please… Protect everyone_.

Allen forced down the urge to lick Lavi's blood away. He stood up from his seat, shooting a pitying glance at the stubs his legs were supposed to be. The Noah made sure he couldn't run. Yet he could still call himself lucky: the only reason he was alive is because he's the only leverage they had over the hospitalised Bookman.

Even though Lavi didn't look at him he put on a determined expression. "I will find Bookman and save him… And I'll make sure the Noah won't kill any more of our friends. So just wait until we come back for you."

Behind the eyelid of his remaining eye, Lavi could see a white light flare up and disappear just as soon.

Allen was gone. The Heart was safe with its new compatible. Even if the Noah lost their patience it wouldn't make that much of a difference if he was killed. If he died as the Accommodator of the Heart, the Noah would have won. And then not even the Bookman Clan would be spared.

In the end, no matter what he did, it decided the fate of the world.

But not any more.

In his records he was tracked down by the 14th Noah and had his eye, the Heart of Innocence stolen from him. It was just a coincidence that he happened to be Allen Walker.

_This is all I can do for you, guys. Live. Survive… And save the world from its destruction. I can't lead you to victory… But you have still room to struggle. I left it behind for you...The key to victory…_

_My Light._

_My Heart._

_My Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Please reblog the artist's creation and review.


End file.
